As a network is developed, a user can freely obtain contents such as image data or a photograph. That is, an environment in which the user can freely use the content with a processor terminal such as a personal computer is now available.
If a provider of such contents allows free use thereof without particularly claiming his/her copyright, the user can freely edit or modify the content and combine the content with another.
On the other hand, if the provider of the content adds an original concept or other value or right to the content, the provider may wish to restrict use or combined use thereof.
In such a case, though restriction on a prescribed processing such as restriction on printing has been imposed according to a conventional technique, combination with other content or a further sophisticated processing has been difficult to restrict and appropriate management of the copyright has been difficult.
The present invention was made to solve the above-described problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a method and a program for restricting a content processing capable of appropriate management of the content, a recording medium recording the program, and a device for editing the content.